


Love for Severus

by Axel_Queen_of_hearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Slytherin, Soul Bond, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Queen_of_hearts/pseuds/Axel_Queen_of_hearts
Summary: This is collection/Series of reader x Snape. Requests are open, I'm just lost at updating.





	1. Asking for help (pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is going into heat and needs an Alpha. Although, she doesn't feel like being with any of her classmates. She doesn't know where to turn, so she decides to hide in the potions room. However, she is not alone.

The suddenly feel of need took over your body. You were sitting in the common room when your heat came. You grabbed your bag, throwing it over your shoulder.You quickly got out of there, not wanting a fellow student finding you. Not wanting an alpha to find you. You rush down the hallway, trying to make it to the infirmary. it was after hours, on a Friday night. Nobody would be in the hallways, except for a professor. You push open a door, leading out into a courtyard. The cool air causes you fall to your knees. You cry out, before hugging your body. There was no way you were going to make to the infirmary in time. You pull yourself up, trying to think of a plan. You looked around, before coming up with one. The potions room should have a potion. You close the door behind you before heading there.

You slipped into the door, slowly closing it behind you. You felt so weak, your legs were about to give in. You walked over toward a desk, taking a seat at it. You slipped your bag over your head, before opening it. "Where is it?" You were looking for your notes. In them held the recipe for hormones blockers. You pull out book after book, but you couldn't find your notes. "Dammit." You hiss, suddenly your body started to snake.

"Forgot some, Miss (last name)." The sudden voice scared you, causing you to fall off the chair. You cried out again while laying on the floor. "You could have just-" The professor was standing over you. Taking in the smell of your heat. "Why aren't you in the infirmary!" He yelled, quickly moving away from you.

"It-it-" You took a deep breath before sitting up. "It was too far... I thought I would have b-b-b-better luck here." You bow your head, looking down at your lap. That's when you felt it, your pants were cover in slick. You quickly cover you're left with your coat. "I'm sorry! I just need a potion to broke my heat." Snape didn't want to breathe, he didn't know what to say. All he knew, was that smell delightful. 

"Sit here, and wait." He pulls a chair out before walking away. You slowly got to your feet, before taking a seat on the chair. That's when you smell it, or something. You couldn't tell what the smell was. Whatever it was, it helped you not feel so wake. You were able to relax a bit. 

Once he came back, you were nearly half asleep. He watched you with the potion in hand. He didn't want to get to close to you, afraid he won't be able to control himself. "(name)?" Your name rolled off his tongue. You open your eyes, before getting to your feet.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" You quickly rush toward him, causing to move away. However, it was too late. You were already standing right beside him. "Thank you, professor." You took the bottle, quicking drinking it.

"You should feel better in a few moments... Next time-" The bottle suddenly dropped from your hand. "(name)!" You fell to your knees once again. Severus was quick to kneel beside you. Once again, he could smell your heat. He wasn't quite sure what he was going.

"Your-you- your an-a-a- an-" You throw yourself at the man. "Alpha!" You moan out, that was it. You couldn't take it anymore. "Alpha, please! Please, Alpha! I need, I need your knot!"

"Silent!" He yelled at you, causing you to show your neck. Showing that you would listen. "This is the heat talking..." Severus didn't know what to do, if he took out of this room, every Alpha nearby would come after you. He couldn't leave you in here, so he could knot you. So he decided to wait for the potion to kick in. He sat there on the floor, for what seemed like hours. However, nothing change, you were still asking him to knot you. And it was getting harder, and harder for him to say no. For it had been too long since he last knotted anyone.

"Professor?" You asked. "I-I-I-I'm okay- w-w-with you knotting me.." You looked him straight in the eye. He rested his head upon you're, taking in your scent.

"This isn't the heat talking?" He replied with a question.

"No, sir..." He suddenly pulled away from you.

"Understand this, you will never speak of this with anyone. Do I make myself clear?" You slowly nod your head. "Yes?" His voice rose.

"Yes sir."

Severus slowly helped you to your feet, taking you over to his bedroom. He closes the door behind him, before taking you to the bed. He grabbed your coat, taking it off. Leaving you in a thin shirt and shorts. You watch him undressed, you had never seen him in a dress shirt. Only his black robe. Now here he was, with both his hand on either side of you. You stared into his eyes, took in his scent. Severus went down to give you a kiss, once your lips made contact the two of you couldn't hold bad.Your arms wrap around his head, pulling him in closer. His hips start to push against your, you can feel his bulge. Soon, his hands found their way to your shorts. He pulled them off, your legs were cover in slick. His hand touches your folds, taking slick in his hand. With his other hand, he pulls out his cock. You couldn't help but stare at it. With the slick in hand, he touches himself. You took in the moment, not wanting to forget. Severus Snape was right in front of you, pumping himself. "This may hurt." He whispers into your ear, next thing you felt was his cock pushing into you.

"Ahhh!" You hiss out, throwing your head back. "Stop! Stop! Don't move!" He suddenly came to stop, trying to not move. 

"Shhh," Severus kissed the top of your head. "Shhh, it won't hurt for long." He placed another kiss on your lips. Your breaths were hard, and your hands grabbed the sheets under you. It hurt to move, but all your body wanted to was move. You want his knot. After few moments past by, you called out for him.

"You can move." He only nodded. He slowly pulled his hips ups, then push back into you. You bit down on your lip, trying not to make a sound. However, that didn't last long. You cried out a few times, before grabbing his hand. "Professor~ ahh, mmm." Thoughts ran through Severus' head. There was something about you, he admires you. He would be lying if he said he didn't care for you. Start to pick up his speed, now things were really getting started.

"Yes!" You bucked your hips up, the two of were going to last long. For this was your first time and his first time in a long time. You were a moaning mess, crying all kind of things out. Alpha, professor and soon Severus. Once he heard his first name, he rested his head close to your neck. "Severus! Knot me! I need your knot! Alpha!" Your body didn't feel weak any more, you felt awake and alive.

"(name)." Severus moaned on to your neck. Licking your neck. You were about to come, so close, you throw your hand over his neck.

"Severus!" Pleasure rush through your body, suddenly you were bitten. You feel his knot building up inside of yourself. Soon your body cools down, you felt relaxed. And ready to fall asleep. Severus, pull you over his body, laying you on his chest. You nuzzle your head into his neck, before falling asleep. It took the man a few moments to come to his senses. He could still taste your blood on his lips.

"What have I've done." He looked down at his knot. The two of you were moving for a while.


	2. You don't what you, until you lost it. Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You grew up with Severus and doesn't seem to notices you. Until he almost loses you.   
> This take place in your 5th year.

There went (full name), rushing through the courtyard. The whole castle was talking about it. Once the word got toe (name), she was quick to seek out Severus. And she knew exactly where he would be. 

"Severus?" The (colour) hair girl called out. (name) had made her way to the outskirts of the castle grounds. "Severus? I know here?" Once again she called. She walked around large three and found poor Severus. He was sitting against the tree on the ground. His face buried in his knees. "Severus!" She quickly kneels down beside him. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "Severus let me see." He did even make a sound. "Severus Snape, you show me your face this instant!"

The raven hair boy lost rose his head. Under his nose was dried-up blood. His pale lips were now pink and purple. The same went with his left eye. 

"Oh, Severus.." Tears grew in the (colour) eyes. (Name) place both of hands to cup his face. She was speechless, she didn't know what to say. So, did Severus, he felt as if he spoke, his lung would rip. As tears slipped down the girl's face, the air became thick. "Why?" (Name) asked. "Why do you let them do this!" Her voice slowly grew. "They have no right! They have no right to harm!" 

Once again, Severus didn't say a word. However, he pushes away (name)'s hands. 

"Why? What have I done?" (name) sat on her knees, letting them touch the tip of his feet. Severus only stared into her eyes. His eyes were so lifeless, as well as his face. "Why won't you speak to me?" (name) grabbed around by his arm. "Severus, please. Please say something... anything."

"I don't need you." He finally spoke. He slowly got up from his spot. "Just leave me be." Severus started to walk away from her. (Name) was quick to reach out to him.

"What is your problem? I'm just trying to help."

"My problem is you!" He points at his face. "This is your fault." With that, he went off. (Name) just stood there, clenching her fists.

\------------------

"How does tonight sound?" Lucius asked while walking beside (name). 

"Tonight? Umm, sure." (name) agreed with Lucius. 

"Fantastic." The two continued walking down the hall. It had been over a week now. Severus still hadn't spoken a word to (name). He had avoided her anything, in the main hall, classes, even the common room. (Name) didn't let him keep her down, even though his words hurt. Still, she couldn't believe what he said to her. She knew she would have to wait for him. In the meantime, she let Lucius keep her spirits high.

\---------------

Severus was sitting alone, alongside a wall. He was reading a book when he heard her voice. It was Lilly, walking beside him. Severus held on tightly to his book. 'That should be.' he told himself, That's was when the picture in his head change. It was no longer him and Lilly, it was him and (name). He quickly looks back down to his book. However, he couldn't shake the thought.   
It took him awhile to realize it, but he had feelings for (name). He rose up from his seat and placed his books in his bag. He had to tell her- well first he had to apologize. Severus knew where to find her, it was ending of lanch. (name) always when to the library. Then she would walk to her next class.

Once he found her, she was with Lucius. "How does tonight sound?"

"Tonight? Umm, sure." (name) agreed with Lucius. 

"Fantastic." The two continued walking down the hall. Severus stood there, heartbroken.

'no...' He lost Lilly to James, not he was losing (name) to Lucius.


End file.
